Nouvelle épreuve pour la petite Lady
by rei968
Summary: De retour dans le futur après le combat contre Nehelenia, Chibiusa veut revoir absolument Hélios mais hélas elle doit se fiancer avec un autre et de nouveaux ennemis apparaissent.


_Coucou,_

_C'est ma première fic sur Sailor Moon (sans compter mon espèce de Crossover de DBZ : Dragon love Ball pour ceux que ca intéresse). Je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de fic de Chibiusa et Hélios donc j'ai décidé d'en faire une. Chibiusa est rentrée chez elle après le combat contre Nehelenia, sa séparation avec son premier amour avait été très dure je ne sais pas quelle âge, elle a exactement mais on dira qu'elle a 15 ans ._

**De biens mauvaises nouvelles**

Le gardien du Crystal d'or remercia le futur roi et la future reine de leur soutien ainsi que les guerrières. Il s'inclina et dit :

- Merci de votre aide et de votre soutien à tous.

- C'est nous qui te remercions, grâce à toi j'ai pu sauver tout ce qui m'étais chère en cette planète ! répondit le Prince de la Terre.

Une jeune fille se tenait à l'écart du groupe, Usagi lui tira le bras.

- Aller viens pars ici !

- Non, je ne veux pas ! Cria la petite fille aux chignons roses.

Sa mère la poussa contre Hélios, du moins ils étaient proches de quelques centimètres, Chibiusa rougissait et ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Chibiusa…

- Je…

Le gardien mit un genou à terre, prit la main de la jeune princesse et lui fit un baisemain. Tout le monde fut sidéré et Rei pointa du doigt le ciel car elle savait que la petite Lady se gênait devant le petit groupe.

- Regardez un ovni ! s'écria la prêtresse.

- Ah oui où ça ? s'écria le restant du groupe.

Hélios s'était remis debout et dès que tout le monde eut le dos tourné, Chibiusa se précipita dans les bras de son amour et pleura de tout son soûl.

- J'aurai tant de choses à te dire… je veux partager mes secrets avec toi… dit-elle en pleurant.

- Ma chérie… je n'ai que trop tardé dans ce monde, je dois retourner au royaume d'Elysion.

- Je veux rester avec toi !

- Chibiusa, j'ai une mission que je dois effectuer.

- Je le sais bien mais nous reverrons-nous un jour ?

- Je l'espère…

Il la serra une dernière fois contre lui et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de prendre sa forme en Pégase. La petite Lady lui fit des grands signes pour lui dire au revoir.

*******************************************

Un an passa, la petite Lady était revenu dans le futur et elle était dans sa chambre en train de d'étudier des pas de danse car un bal allait bientôt se dérouler au palais. On toqua à sa porte, sa mère venait quérir les progrès de sa fille.

- Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je viens voir comment tu progresses ma chérie.

- Ah…

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Oh rien, rien…

- Petite Lady… tu me caches quelque chose, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

- Ce n'est rien je t'assure…

- Chibiusa !

- Je…

Le regard sévère de sa mère impressionnait la princesse et ne pouvait se résigner à lui cacher la vérité.

- Alors dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive ma chérie.

- C'est que… quelqu'un me manque…

- Ah oui ? C'est les filles qui te manquent ainsi qu'Usagi-chan ? Enfin je veux dire moi ?

- Non ce n'est pas ça… mais…

- C'est un garçon ?

- Oui… tu te souviens qu'il y a eu la bataille contre Nehelenia ? Et que nous avons aidé le gardien du crystal d'or ?

- Oui bien sûr, tu veux le revoir ?

- C'est que malgré sa mission…

- Chibiusa… je te dirais sa mission est importante mais le bonheur l'est tout autant.

- Tu veux dire qu'il a failli à sa mission parce qu'il se sentait seul et cela l'a affaibli ?

- Non, je ne dirais pas exactement cela mais avoir quelqu'un à protéger…

- Maman alors je peux le revoir ?

- Oui mais je ne sais pas si ton père sera d'accord…

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Petite Lady… ton père a organisé un bal pour que tu puisses trouver un Prince pour te marier.

- Mais… mais… pourquoi ? Je suis si jeune, je n'ai que 15 ans !

- Je le sais bien mais en tant que princesse tu as des obligations.

- Pourtant mon cœur est déjà pris… je ne veux pas que cela soit un amour impossible.

- Hélios devra se montrer à la hauteur… mais nous ne pourrons jamais le décharger de sa mission, il est le seul qui puisse le faire.

- Alors jamais nous ne pourrons…

- Je n'ai pas dit cela… mais ce sera difficile, hélas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu aimes le gardien du crystal d'or et je ne sais pas si ton père approuverait cette union mais d'un autre côté, si vous joignez le crystal d'argent et le crystal d'or ce sera bénéfique pour le futur.

- Je vais voir père tout de suite.

La petite princesse se dirigea dans le bureau de son père, elle toqua à la porte, le roi répondit et elle ouvrit la porte.

- Que veux-tu ma fille ?

- Papa tu dois m'éclaircir sur quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute.

- Le bal qui sera organisé… est-il pour que je trouve un mari ?

- Exactement.

- Mais je suis si jeune…

- Je le sais bien mais lorsque ta mère et moi sommes tombés amoureux, elle avait quatorze ans et moi dix-huit ans.

- Oui mais… cela était dû à votre vie antérieure… enfin je veux dire…

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

- Eh bien en fait… j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie…

- Et qui est-ce ?

- C'est… c'est… le gardien du Crystal d'or…

- Quoi ? Et quand l'as-tu vu ?

- C'est lorsque que nous avons combattu Nehelenia, enfin je veux dire… avant que nous ayons eu notre combat final… je l'ai vu à plusieurs reprises… mais au début je ne savais pas que c'était lui car il s'était transformé en Pégase.

- Petite Lady, tu sais que je ne veux que ton bonheur.

- Oui et ?

- Je ne verrai aucun inconvénient pour votre amour…

- C'est vrai ?

- Mais je me suis déjà engagé dans un mariage pour toi… tu rencontreras ton futur mari au bal…

- Mais… mais… alors pourquoi avoir organiser un bal ?

- Pour annoncer vos fiançailles.

La jeune fille désespéra et cacha son visage dans ses mains.

- Papa… pourquoi m'infliger cela ?

- Hélas… je ne peux revenir dessus… et c'est pour des raisons diplomatiques.

- Et mon bonheur ? Je croyais que vous vouliez mon bonheur ?!

- Je le veux… mais…

- Avec maman vous vous aimez d'un amour pur alors pourquoi ?

- C'était dans d'autres circonstances !

- Je veux choisir mon destin !

- Chibiusa tu as des obligations, tu es une princesse !

- Et moi je croyais que tu voulais que mon bonheur non ?

Elle s'enfuit en courant et claqua la porte, elle s'enferma à clé dans sa chambre et pleura durant plusieurs heures. Plus tard dans la nuit alors que la jeune princesse regardait les étoiles mélancoliquement au bord de sa fenêtre, sa boule de crystal scintilla, elle se retourna et vit Hélios.

- Hélios…

- Ma chérie…

- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, je veux te voir !

- Chibiusa, je dois te parler tout de suite… je sens qu'un nouveau danger s'approche.

- Comment ça ?

- Le crystal d'or… il ne brille plus.

- Quoi ? Mais cela risque de ne plus protéger les rêves… il faut savoir qui nous menace, je viens de ce pas te voir !

- Non, je viens te chercher !

Peu de temps après, Pegase apparut et prit la jeune fille sur son dos, ils volèrent parmi les nuages, heureux de se retrouver. Ils arrivèrent au pays d'Elysion, le cheval se posa et reprit sa forme humaine, les deux adolescents se tenaient à un mètre l'un de l'autre mais ne tenant plus la petite Lady se précipita dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as plus donné de nouvelles ? Je me suis fait du souci pour toi ! cria la jeune fille.

- Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas… on ne peut pas se voir… c'est interdit…

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je suis le gardien du crystal d'or, ma mission est de le garder et je dois faire cela en solitaire et je dois protéger les rêves des humains.

- Je pourrai t'aider dans ta tâche…

- Non, tu as assez souffert.

- Mais je veux être avec toi… je… je… je… t'aime… dit-elle en rougissant.

- Tu le sais bien, je t'aime aussi mais notre amour est impossible…

- Pourquoi ? Hélios, mes parents sont d'accord que nous soyons ensemble… et pour le futur si nous réunissons le crystal d'or et le crystal d'argent ce serait bénéfique.

- Je ne suis qu'un gardien… qu'est-ce que je pourrai faire pour te protéger ?

- Mais tu m'as sorti d'un sommeil profond quand nous combattions nos ennemis, tu as partagé mes secrets… tu connais tout de moi, il n'y a que toi qui puisse…

Il posa son doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Ton père est venu me voir… je sais tout… on va annoncer tes fiançailles… tu as des obligations et puis c'est aussi pour des raisons diplomatiques.

- Explique-moi pourquoi mes parents me disent qu'ils veulent mon bonheur alors qu'on m'impose un mari !

- Tu es de sang royal, je sais bien qu'ils ne veulent que ton bonheur mais il n'y a pas d'autres choix…

- Très bien… je vois que je ne peux rien faire… si l'on m'accuse d'un adultère envers mon mari… cela m'est bien égal.

- Chibiusa ! Il y a plus urgent… le crystal d'or ne brille plus… je pense qu'un danger nous menace.

- Tu me l'as dit et cela m'est bien égal…

- J'en ai parlé à ton père… Je ne sais pas qui peut être le nouvel ennemi mais il faut que nous nous tenions sur nos gardes.

- Bon il y a des choses plus urgentes à régler avant… Hélios, cette conversation pour nous, laissons-la de côté pour l'instant.

- Il n'y a plus rien à se dire… le bal est pour bientôt. De plus, si il y a un nouvel ennemi…

- Tais-toi ! Pourquoi es-tu si défaitiste ?

- Je ne peux pas changer le destin…

- Et moi je te dis qu'on va le changer ! Peut être que mon père annoncera les fiançailles mais pas un mariage ! Je peux toujours tout annuler !

- Et tu veux mettre en danger Crystal Tokyo rien que pour des caprices ?

- Des caprices ? Tu penses que c'est un caprice de t'aimer ?

- Chibiusa… excuse-moi je ne voulais pas te blesser… mais tu mettrais en danger…

- Et faire un pacte de paix ?

- Ce n'est pas si facile que ça…

Elle lui tourna le dos et se recrovilla, le gardien passa ses bras autour de ses épaules.

- Nous allons essayer d'arranger la situation, Chibiusa.

- Laquelle ? Nos ennemis ou nous deux ?

- Les deux mais avant tout nous devons en savoir un maximum sur nos ennemis.

************************************************

_Voilà le premier chapitre, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez^^_


End file.
